Captures of the Game
by chibi oniyuri
Summary: Hikaru and Sai's relationship, as viewed by themselves and others. Drabbles of 100 to 300 words.
1. Suspicion

This is my first foray into the fandom of Hikaru no Go. I hope you like it.

Feedback will be welcome, but please note that flames will be disregarded.

* * *

Title: Suspicion   
Word length: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, and no profit is being made off of this.

* * *

It's kind of funny. You tell normal people you used to be haunted by a Go-playing ghost, and you get weird looks, followed by subtle movements of retreat and tentative suggestions to talk to someone, because you need serious help.

You tell fellow competitors, and you get the weird looks and retreat. After they have processed it, you can see them giving you suspicious looks and hear their whispers of cheating to rise so quickly.

All you can do is grit your teeth, bear it, and prove them wrong by crushing them in your pursuit of the Divine Move.


	2. Cut and Clear

This isn't my personal favorite, but I am pleased with how it turned out. Please, let me know if you like it.

* * *

Title: Cut and Clear  
Word length: 100  
Disclaimer: Again, I state that I do not own Hikaru no Go, and no profit is being made off of this.

------

Waya had never believed in spirits. Despite his enthusiasm for horror movie marathons and late-night renditions of local ghost stories, he had firmly filed ghosts, monsters, and anything else remotely leaning towards 'supernatural' into a corner of his mind labeled 'fiction'.

So when Hikaru whipped up a story about Sai, involving ghosts and haunted Gobans, he was torn between belief, anger for having his leg pulled, and laughter at a great joke. One glance at Hikaru's grief-stricken eyes and bowed shoulders had Waya, for the first time ever, considering that, maybe, the world wasn't so cut and clear.


	3. Linked

Title: Link   
Words: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, and no profit is being made off of this.

* * *

Hikaru and Sai discovered, to their great delight, that their mental link re-formed after Hikaru's death. And though Sai occasionally got confused about which conversation to reply to, as he also had his link with Torajirou to consider, the two were back to commenting on games to each other. Back and forth flew move ideas and rebuttals, and they grinned all the while. And though Hikaru's friends, the unfortunate players, couldn't help but feel as if a plot brewed behind twin faces filled with unholy glee, they bit their tongues, just glad that the shine had returned to Hikaru's eyes.

* * *

This is an exploration, of sorts, of the afterlife. Surely there is a great goban in the sky for those who truly need the game with their very souls? At least, I choose to believe that the higher powers would grant that small mercy, at least. 


	4. Fading Away

Title: Fading Away  
Words: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, and no profit is being made off of this.

* * *

It hurts, hearing the only person who could see you say that he would erase you from everyone's mind. 

It's worrying, since you know, personally, that he has the skill and unawakened potential capable of following through.

It's horrifying when you can watch it happen. A slip of the tongue, an intriguing move, a well-played game, all draw attention. People who used to quietly whisper about you, voices filled with awe, slowly turn their eyes to this extraordinary individual with a seemingly limitless amount of talent. 'Sai' slips from their minds as 'Shindo' lifts from their lips.

The two things that keep you from hating him are your love for him and the respect you feel for his unerring march to satisfy your quest for the Divine Move, whatever hurtful words he says and actions he does in the meantime.

But even that can't keep jealousy from engulfing you. You want to hold the stones, play the games, have the future. But, instead, you feel yourself fading away, and trying to tell him results in scorn and harsh words.

You take comfort that you at least played a part. And you wonder, morbidly, will he care when you're gone?

* * *

I always wondered how Sai might have felt about fading away. You just finished reading what came about. Let me know what you thought about it, if you'd like. Thank you for taking the time to read it. 


End file.
